Moon Presence
The Moon Presence is the secondary antagonist and final boss in Bloodborne. It is the master of Gehrman and the Great One that bound him to the Hunter's Dream. Personality Before being encountered by the Hunter, the Moon Presence had bound Gehrman, the First Hunter to the Hunter's Dream, an outlet seemingly used by the Moon Presence to further its own desires, mainly involving the killing of the other Great Ones. Whether or not this has to do with halting the Scourge of the Beast and the slaughter of other Great Ones is currently unknown. However, a note found on the upper floor of the Lecture Hall lends legitimacy to the idea that the Moon Presence is actively seeking out and trying to eliminate other Great Ones for an unknown purpose. Unlike most Great Ones, it does not have any blatantly malicious intent, and even implied to be benevolent for the hunters. The Umbilical Cord in the workshop implied that Gehrman invited the Moon Presence on the first place due to not being able to cope with the loss of Lady Maria, who was the origin of the Plain Doll. Appearance The Moon Presence is an eldritch being composed of human flesh and bone, with the exception of its head. Its face is featureless with the exception of gaping maws, and in place of hair it has a large mass of black and red tentacles. Biography Little is known of the origins of the Moon Presence, other than Laurence summoned it for unknown reasons. It is responsible for the Hunter's Dream, manipulating those who use it as a way to kill off the other Great Ones. Using Gehrman, who was bound to the Hunter's Dream by the Moon Presence, the hunters were fulfilled to kill the Great Ones, before Gehrman would kill them in the dream for them to wake up. If Gehrman's request for death is rejected, he will attempt to take the hunter's life by force but is slain instead. The Moon Presence comes down and binds the hunter to dream, making them the new host for the Hunter's Dream. But if three of four possible obtainable Third of Umbilical Cords have been consumed, the Moon Presence will be unable to take control of the hunter. In a rage, the Moon Presence will try to kill them. Should it go down, the hunter is reborn as an infant Great One. Powers and Abilities As a Great One, the Moon Presence is a supernatural being with incredible strength and stamina. It has the power of flight, as it appeared in the Hunter's Dream, floating in majestically. It is able to bind hunters to the Hunter's Dream as it did with Gehrman, and would do the same with the Hunter (the player). The Moon Presence also possesses strong psychic powers, as it can reduce the player's health to 1 instantly, but needs to recharge after. While powerful, the Moon Presence does have its limits. Like all other corporeal Great Ones, the Moon Presence is immortal but not invincible, as a Hunter with the right skills and weapons could kill it with brute force. It is unable to bind the Hunter to the Hunter's Dream if the Hunter has consumed three Third of Umbilical Cords. Should the Moon Presence be killed, the being that killed it will itself be reborn as a Great One. Gallery tumblr o0ucjiud4l1suvo9xo1 500.gif|The Moon Presence appearing after Gehrman is slain. Moon Presence Face.jpg|Moon Presence ready to bind the Hunter. Trivia *The Moon Presence's design is clearly based on Nyarlathotep, a prolific entity from the Cthulhu Mythos. *Whether or not the Moon Presence has anything to do with the Holy Moonlight Greatsword wielded by Ludwig is unclear. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Genderless Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Enigmatic Category:Omniscient Category:Mute Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cataclysm Category:Humanoid Category:Force of Nature Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Bigger Bads Category:Bloodborne Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Stalkers